


Don't Touch My Prey

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Bombrush being serious for once, Don't ever piss off Bombrush, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Flirting, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush gives Knock Out a firm talk about the latter's recent interactions with Soundwave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch My Prey

Knock Out was usually not interrupted much during the day.  Between minor headaches, stomachaches, and the rare actual emergency, he and Breakdown were normally by themselves.  Either keeping the place in order, entertaining themselves, or entertaining each other.  Knock Out liked it when they had time to do the last one.

 

But today... well, Breakdown had to go double check an order of medical supplies that was being brought in, so Knock Out was by himself.  And since he couldn't walk around chatting people up, he had been retouching his makeup like he normally did around this time of the day.

 

"Looking rather handsome today, Doctor."

 

He nearly dropped his eyeliner, but had been unable to prevent the mirror from tipping over or a good amount of his cosmetics to tumble to the floor.

 

"B-Bombrush... Um... I didn't see you there!"

 

How the fuck had he come in and gotten right behind him without hearing anything?

 

"Oh, my apologies, I had only dropped by to say hello since I happened to be in the area."

 

Lies.  Bombrush never stopped by for a hello.  No one did.  It was why he liked being so off the beaten path here on Floor 9.  One, no one would bother him or heckle him unless they really wanted to; most appointments were usually serious ones.  And two, this was Bombrush.  He and the CFO didn't get along.  Bombrush just found him irritating for some reason (something about standards or limits or things like that) and Knock Out didn't like being intimidated by the other.  Because when you angered Bombrush, you knew you were in trouble; the man didn't get mad often. 

 

What the fuck had he done now?

 

"I... see.  It's nice to see you too, Mr. Bombrush.  How's the... usual business semantics upstairs?  Still keeping Starscream in line when the boss isn't around?"

 

The CFO gave a chuckle. It wasn't very friendly though, rather dark and... angry? Knock Out couldn't tell for sure, but he definitely did not like how it sounded. "Yes... But luckily for me, Megatron is around. It gives me plenty of free time to go around. Talk to pretty faces." 

 

Knock Out managed a forced chuckle.  "Well, that's good.  To have some free time to walk around, cool some steam, let out the miseries of our boring work day..."

 

"Indeed," It was like the man's voice had no point of not getting any lower and that freaked out the doctor a lot, "It also gives one a lot of time to think about such pleasantries and figure out how to handle them in a more... proper manner."

 

Fuck, it was his fault and he didn't want to skirt around it any further.  But he had to be careful lest the other just smash his face in to teach him a lesson.  How he wished Breakdown had been here...

 

"So... how have you come to handle these... pleasantries?  Hopefully not in a way that will be quite... damaging..."

 

Bombrush's smile just got even more sinister.  He merely smiled at the other for a whole minute before he finally leaned forward, causing the doctor to scoot his chair back into the table where he had placed his fallen stuff before.  Crap, trapped himself in the corner, didn't he?

 

"I hope it doesn't have to come to that.  I believe a simple warning should be more than enough to get the point across."

 

"A-And that is?"

 

He had no time to react when a hand snapped out, grabbing his collar and forcing him to his feet to force him eye to eye with the taller and terrifying man.  Primus, that face could kill baby seals with one look.

 

"If you ever make a pass at Soundwave again, it will be the last thing you ever do.  Not just as a member of this company, but as a human being on this fucking planet."

 

Wait, what?  Soundwave?  But that... yes, Bombrush had been chasing the Communications Manager for a while, but she had denied his every pass!  There was no rule he was breaking!  Soundwave didn't want the CFO, so she was fair game for a pass from someone else!

 

"I... I don't follow-"

 

He was pulled up further into the other man's face.  "Is it that hard for you to understand? No touching, no flirting with Soundwave.  Is that simpler for you to understand or would you like something more physical to get the point across?"

 

Crap, he didn't like where this was going.  "N-No, I get it.  It's just that I was under the impression that she was still... open since she hasn't accepted any of your offers and whatnot..."

 

Bombrush's eyes narrowed before he let the other fall back down enough to balance on his toes, "Well, it is true that she hasn't taken me up on any of my... offers and whatnot."

 

"See, a simple misunderstanding, ri-?"

 

"Wrong," Bombrush pulled him back again to just inches separating them, "I don't care is she hasn't said yes to me yet.  I am not one to give up so easily and especially on someone as beautiful and riveting as Soundwave herself.  So once again, I'm going to stop you here and say it again - don't try anything with Soundwave. I will take out anyone in my way to get what I want."

 

"Well... isn't that a little hypocritical seeing as how you always tell me off for not learning the meaning of no?  And she's said it how many times now?"

 

Fuck, he should have kept his big, fat mouth shut.  And by the look on the other's face, he wasn't going to get out of this unharmed.

 

Which quickly happened as he was suddenly pulled up higher before being thrown onto the desk.  He was definitely certain a few things had been broken and he could feel that one of them may have been something on his own person.

 

"I am not one to give up, Knock Out," he snarled, eyes narrowed at the man. "And while you see her as a potential fuck, I no longer do. And I'll be damned if she is taken away from me by someone else who just wishes to get up her skirt. Get in my way and I'll ruin you. Do you understand?" 

 

Damn.  Bombrush was serious.  About a lot of things.  One being he would be more than willing to fuck him up regardless of him being one of the few professional doctors in the company's control.  He probably didn't care how angry Megatron would get with him, even though the CEO did have problems with him now and then.

 

And the second being how serious Bombrush was for Soundwave.  In the entire time he had known Bombrush, the other had never taken any potential lover as seriously as this one.  He either had a good time with them or moved on.  And even if he had to try harder, he either got what he wanted or moved on knowing the other just didn't want to for reasons, usually because they were already in a relationship.

 

But this... damn, did Bombrush want Soundwave.  Why he wanted something serious with the stoic CM of all people was beyond him.  Sure, she was a sight for the eyes and the thought of taking her on top of the conference desk was an appealing one, but there was nothing else.  Seriously, she was boring and had a rather off-putting personality.

 

Someone he didn't want to be sent to Hook for.  Too many problems for a little attraction.

 

"Alright, alright.  I'll keep my paws off your... prey.  She may be good to look at, but I don't want to be all black and blued because of her.  She's all yours."

 

That damn smile came back onto the other's face.  "Excellent.  It's nice seeing others getting the program without drastic measures."

 

Drastic measures, his ass.  "Do you need anything else?"

 

"Nope, not at all," in a complete 180, Bombrush helped the other up before brushing the dirt off his red-headed doctor's suit, "It was nice to see you, Dr. Knock Out."

 

"Good to see you too, _sir_."

 

"Have a nice day." And with that, the CFO sauntered out of the clinic without as much as a glance back.

 

Knock Out grumbled to himself as he looked at the mess still around him.  That was the last time he ever stayed in the clinic alone without Breakdown on the floor.

 

Fuck.  It would take forever to get these stains out.

 

END


End file.
